1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air-delivery systems of an interior of vehicles in general, and, more particularly, to an air-filtration system for delivering air piped to a helmet worn by a vehicle operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the only air that vehicle driver and passengers can breath is the air in a motor vehicle that enters a passenger compartment of the vehicle through inlets in windows and/or a heating-cooling system. That outside air, which the driver and passengers breath is heavily polluted by the exhaust, fumes emitted from the motors of motor vehicles, and allergens-pollen. Certain occupations, such as car racing, require the vehicle operator spend many hours in the motor vehicles while inhaling polluted air. During a race, carbon monoxide builds up in the race car and in the driver's blood. Long-term exposure to carbon monoxide results in serious health issues.
Therefore, a need exists to develop an air-filtration system for use in a vehicle that advances the art.